The Fairy Rider
by Draye
Summary: Draena was a normal fairy girl until the elves captured her at the hieght of the dragon-elf war. follow her as she becomes a dragon rider, makes friends, finds love, and tries to bring peace to strange new people as well as her land. Revise of Fairy Rider


**Welcome to the first chapter of Fairy Rider! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inheritance Trilogy it would still be that, a trilogy **

**---**

_Shouts, running, panting, trying to get away. Getting closer, the shouts are louder now. Must run, can't stop, the egg, the dragon, they can't find it. Away from the village, they can't find me, can't let them. Tired, sweating, wings bruised and bleeding from hitting trees, it hurts, can't run any more, but mustn't stop. It's still warm, it's not broken, she trusted me, and I can't stop. The shouts, the cries, they know where I am, it's futile, where can I go where they wont be? Their faces, they are angry, too close to me. Its dark, it's cold. Pain, shouts of triumph, pain, my back, grass against my cheek. When did I fall? Why is it so dark?_

_---_

"_DRAENA!"_

The shout echoed through the young girls mind, shocking her enough to make her almost fall off the stone and into the water below.

"_Fres you know doing that frightens me"_

The boy just smiled and slid next to her on the rock.

The were both nine now, Fres with his green as grass hair sticking out and his sea colored eyes that were always full of the promise of mischief and trouble. His wings, green and feathered like a bird's, were finally in proportion with his body, before hand they were just slightly too large. He would be able to fly soon enough.

Though while Fres had color, Draena did not. Her hair was a dark grey, like storm clouds, and her eyes two black orbs. Her wing's reminded her of a bug's, with light grey contrasting against the black of the veins.

Draena was a cursed, a black fairy. In a world where color meant everything being void of color was the worst thing that could happen. Oh, the white fairies were revered, but the Cursed were hated. They were avoided, spat at, sometimes even killed. This village seemed to tolerate Draena and her cursed parents, but no one seemed to like to go near them. Fres was Draena's only friend, and his mother hated that he would play with the girl.

"_I don't care if it scares you, so there. Come on, don't you want to go see the dragons!"_

Draena's parents didn't like Fres much either.

"_Isn't that dangerous?"_

He had a bad tendency to break rules.

"_Not if you know how to talk to them"_

He also found it fun to make Draena break them too.

"_Oh fine."_

The two children hopped off the rock, and scurried off into the forest. The big trees seemed to cut light away, leaving everything under a dark blanket of green and shadows. Fres was the faster runner, and Draena struggled to keep up with him. When she finally lost sight of his back the sounds or roars and the feel of stomps started to shake the leaves. The ground grew darker for moments as beings soared through the air, their girth blocking out the sun.

Draena paused and looked up, noticing that the dragon was a bright red. There were dragons flying behind it, a rainbow that didn't have to wait for the rain showed in the sky. The young girl was slack jawed, staring up in wonder.

"_Draena!"_

Jumping slightly the girl started to run again, soon popping out of the forest and into a clearing where many dragons were waiting. Some flying, some napping, but all close to nests. Fres was kneeling near one.

"_Draena, there's only one egg in this nest."_

She went to go sit by her friend

"_That isn't that odd…is it?"_

The boy shook his head.

"_But all the other nests have two or three."_

"_I wonder where the mother is?" _

"_Who knows…Draena, what are you doing?"_

The young girl had entered the nest, peering at the stone like egg. It was a clear blue, like a stream. By turning one's head other colors seemed to spring to life on its surface. Looking around, at both ground and sky, Draena couldn't see any other dragons with the same color. Fres was still at the nest's edge, staring at her.

"_Draena…get back."_

"_Shhh, I'm ok" _

Tentatively she reached out her hand to pet the stone, feeling its' Luke warm shell.

Suddenly one of the dragons roared, and almost immediately most of them took flight, many of them grabbing eggs in their mouths, none stayed behind.

"_Draena, lets go!" _Fres shouted, running to the safety of the trees. Draena quickly picked up the egg, and tried to run, but what she saw next froze her to the spot in fear.

Men had entered the clearing. They were tall, lean, they had long pointed ears, and no wings on their backs.

They were elves.

They spotted her right away; they shouted and ran towards her.

"_Hurry Draena! To the forest!" _She heard Fres shout. But if she ran that was, the village would be found. She stood up and started to run away from Fres, ignoring the shouts she heard in her mind.

But the elves were bigger then her, stronger, they were catching up to her. The chase was only shortened when Draena tripped over a root. In a matter of seconds the men had grabbed her, though she had tucked the egg into the pocket of her britches.

"What do we do with it?" the man who was holding the struggling girl shouted back to the commander.

"Take it back with us; it'll make a good servant."

The elf nodded and slung the girl over his shoulder, and left the forest.

--------------

Draena was crying, holding the thin blanket tightly around her. For the past few weeks she had been forced by loud people to do work, listening to their orders that she couldn't understand. At night she slept in a small room with hay on the ground, a thin blanket, and a rope around her neck.

There were no other fairies around, she was the only one, and she was so far from her home. The only good thing was she had the egg hidden from the evil elves, tucked safely under straw.

The door of the room creaked open as a man walked in.

"Get up girl!" the man yelled

She sat there for a bit, confused, but soon the man started to kick her. When the kicking didn't stop she stood, if only to get away from him. The guard grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him; he untied the rope and used it as a leash to lead her to the kitchens.

Once there one of the women handed her a broom and pointed to the floor, this much Draena understood. She swept the floor for what seemed like hours. When she heard the door open she looked up to see a boy around her age enter the room. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ello Eragon." One of the women said, at this point Draena had gone back to sweeping the floor.

"Hello Mona, Aunt asked me to get her some water for a potion."

"Oh Eragon, isn't it scary living with that magician?"

He sighed; he couldn't understand what they found scary about Aunt. Aunt wasn't his aunt; it's just what she asked him to call her. "I'm not so high and mighty to make you call me master, I am" was what she had said. He watched as Mona filled up his bucket with water from a larger one.

Just when he was about to take it from the woman they heard a crash. Looking to where it came from all they could see out of place was Draena unconscious on the floor. Eragon ran over to her.

"Don't bother; she's just a captive of those winged folk." One of the women said

Eragon ignored her and checked the girl. Her face was flushed and she had a fever. He didn't know what to do.

"_Take her to aunt boy._" Said a voice in his head.

He picked her up and ignored the women yelling at him and headed to Aunt's house. In the end he's forgotten the water.

-----------------

**And there you have it, the first chapter of Fairy Rider, Version 2.0! Review if you like, review if you don't. Second chapter coming to a fan fiction site near you soon!**


End file.
